Clueless
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Casey acts stupid. Well, it's not really acting. But it kind of is. Or it isn't.


**Note: **Yet another story transferred from my blog that I have written very, very previously.

_**Clueless**_  
><strong>By: xxCammyLoverxxCaseyIsMyValetine/XoBamStephyIsHere **(I don't even remember exactly how that last one was, I was a freshman, shut up, okay?)

* * *

><p>"You're indenial." Casey firmly states.<p>

"No, you're indenial." I shove the Monopoly gameboard with my foot a little, tipping over some of the pieces.

"You better BOTH shut up," Billy says loudly one of his hands on my shoulder and one on Casey's. "Or I'm going to want to drown you both IN DE NILE."

Casey and I both laugh and Casey says, "Well, she's the one who cheated."

I roll my eyes. "I don't win by cheating. It's against my principles, or whatever."

"See?" Billy gestures his hands out. "Case closed."

"Why don't you stop playing peacemaker, Billy?" Casey snaps, but he's smiling.

We're at Billy's house killing time since all three of us stayed home for spring break. I'm a sophomore in high school and so is Billy, even though he's the same age as Casey. Casey's a junior. Now I'm going to answer the question you're probably all dying to ask: No, Casey and I aren't going out. We're just friends. Close friends, but friends. Do I still have feelings for him? I don't know. I'm not sure.

I never am.

Billy flips on the TV and the first thing we see is a movie trailer.

"Look, it's you're movie!" I whack Casey and Billy watches the screen. Last summer Casey acted as a teenage assassin the upcoming action flick, Assassin.

We all watch as the screen flickers with images and clips from the movie, loud rock music pumping in the background. Scenes of Casey hiding, Casey with a gun shooting like crazy, Casey with a sniper, Casey dodging bombs and bullets, Casey making out with super-gorgeous foreign actress Nina Walsh.

When the trailer ends, all Casey says is, "I'm hot."

Billy cracks up.

I glare at Casey and whack him again but he pulls me into a bear hug. "You know you're jealous." he says, smiling, looking down at me.

I pull away and my face burns. Jealous of Nina? Puh-lease! "Jealous of what, exactly?" I inquire suspiciously.

"That I'm hot." he says again jokingly.

I can't help it, I crack up too. There's just something about the way he says that, that makes it so funny. Maybe because we know he's kidding around, but also because it's really true— Casey *is* gorgeous. Why else would they have picked him to be a hot teenage assassin in a futuristic war, trying to kill the Spanish dictator of the United States, but falling in love with his super-sexy daughter (played by Nina Walsh) along the way? Because.

He's hot.

Casey then adds, "So is Nina. That's why we made such a good couple."

I stop laughing. "What? Like, on screen, right?"

"Well," he breaks eye contact from me. "I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but Nina and me kinda have a...thing."

"Since LAST SUMMER!" I shriek. I don't know why I care so much, but I do.

"Look, you're my friend, and that's why I never told you. Cuz I knew you wouldn't approve of me being with someone like her."

"You mean a total slut?" I snap frostily. "Have you seen those photos of her on the red carpet? She's practically wearing nothing!"

"See, I knew this is how you would react. That's why I never told you. And by the way, I didn't say I'm still da—"

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble. I get up to leave. I'm fuming mad, but why should I care? Casey's not my boyfriend. Sure, we had a thing back a few years ago, but that was...well, a few years ago. So why I care so much?

"Wait!" Billy calls. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

I shrug. They wait for an answer. I open my mouth. "I..."

Now I know. Because deep down I think I still have feelings for Casey. I avoid Casey's eyes, and my own eyes well with tears. I hope he doesn't notice. "I... I don't know." I leave the house. On the sidewalk, I realize I forgot my skateboard in Billy's house. Who cares? He'll return it to me later. I am so not going back in there.

I am a couple houses down when I hear Casey calling me.

"Sammy!" he catches up to me. I don't stop walking. I don't even look at him. He takes a deep breath. "Sammy. I just want to know why you're so upset." he tries again. I don't answer. I keep walking.

"If you like me, why didn't you just tell me before?" he adds softly. He says it with such a concerned, sweet, caring voice that it infuriates me even more.

I explode. "Because...because it's against my. PRINCIPLES!" I say stupidly. I feel like an idiot.

He stops a moment. "Um. What?"

"I don't know." I say, flustered. I blink back the tears in my burning eyes. "Just leave me alone." we're about a half a block away from Billy's house now.

Casey finally says, "Look, I've known you way longer than I've known Nina."

I finally stop to face him. I glare at him. "Well, obviously Nina is way better for you, right? She's an actress like you, she's more talented and prettier. See, it all works out." I just want to be alone now because I know it's true. Nina, the gorgeous Spanish actress, will always be better than me. I begin walking again.

After a couple minutes of walking Casey says, "You're crazy if that's what you're thinking."

I don't answer. Jerk. Then a few minutes of more aimlessly walking around I say, "Why do you even care, Casey? About what I feel. Shouldn't you care more about your girlfriend, and not about some stupid old friend you've known for years?"

He stops my crying with a kiss. It's so sudden that when he finally pulls away, I'm frozen.

"What was that for?" I gasp. "What about Nina?"

He shakes his head. "Sammy, you just don't get it, do you?"

I shake my head. He smiles kindly. "I was trying to tell you back there, that Nina and I HAD a thing. In the summer, for two and a half weeks until I came back to Santa Martina for the weekend before leaving for filming again, and I saw you and realized that I..." he paused and ran a hand through his hair.

Guys suck at expressing their feelings.

"I guess I realized I liked you?"

I roll my eyes. I wipe away my embarrassing tears. I give a nervous laugh.

I don't tell him I like him back. He probably has already guessed that.

I can be so clueless. I feel so stupid.

Casey gives me a smile that only Casey can. That smile. "Sometimes you can be so clueless." he says, offering me a hand. "Now you wanna get back, or so Billy and I have to finish off the carton of ice cream by ourselves?"

"Way too much carbs, ew." I say. He gives me a look and I laugh. "Kidding. Kidding. Sure, I'll come back."

As we head back to Billy's house, Casey finally says, "Did I already say the clueless line or did I not?"

Sometimes guys can be so clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Sorry, lamest story ever! I kinda tried to make it realistic. Guys aren't all naturally suave and smooth. They do stupid things like forget their lines, too.  
>Anyway, tell me what you thought about my "Clueless" story! Honestly, I'm sorry I can't write like, earth-shatteringly epic stories, but I do what I can so yeah.<br>I try.


End file.
